


Mine to break

by Wallagen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Did you know Hiyoko ends up taller than Mahiru? Thought that was interesting, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation kink, Lesbianism, Post DR3, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, slight mention of Hinamiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallagen/pseuds/Wallagen
Summary: A snapshot into Mahiru's house late at night, as Hiyoko once again has her by the ropes. By having two fingers in her.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Mine to break

**Author's Note:**

> The spirit of BDSM and the spirit of lesbianism manifested in my head at 2 am and they started making out

"God, not even Pigshit is as much of a slut for _her_ partner."

Mahiru cringed slightly as Hiyoko pulled her soaked fingers out of her wet cunt. She was breathing hard into her bed, drooling over the sheets from how exhausted she was getting. They had been going for almost two hours now, but Hiyoko just _would not stop._ Hiyoko simply shook her hand slightly to get the juices off, she's already had enough to drink for tonight. But she was far from done.

"I actually talked to Pigbarf the other day." She said, moving towards Mahiru's desk. "She wasn't walking straight, said she bashed her foot into a table. She's always been shit at lying." The sound of a metal key rattling alerted Mahiru from her ecstasy, her eyes opening wide. Her desk only had one locked shelf, the one where-

"You think I didn't know about this?" Asked Hiyoko over her shoulder as she pulled out the black dildo from the shelf. "Mikan might be awful at lying, but you're _terrible_ at keeping things secret."

Menacingly, Hiyoko started approaching the bed again, wielding the wiener like a weapon, while Mahiru could only steel herself for what was to cum. Come. God she was a mess. Crouching down on the bed, Hiyoko made little effort in pushing Mahiru's neck back down, and raising her spread legs up in the air, vulnerable. Just like Hiyoko liked it.

"Of course, we're not stupid, right, Mari? We know why that bitch can barely walk. That _stud_ of a husband of hers did a reaaaal number on her..." She was holding the thick member right on Mahiru's dripping slit, gently sliding it up and down, making the redhead squirm even more and curl her toes. Hiyoko's smirk only grew more savage. Time for the killing blow. Gently, she pushed it inside Mahiru's wanting pussy.

"Just. Like. This."

Mahiru moaned as little as she could, but no matter how hard she gripped the bed sheats, she couldn't stop her sweet tones of submission from reaching Hiyoko. Music to her ears. She figured she had waited long enough.

"Mm, just imagine how _rough_ he must be with her to do _that_ kind of damage..." She said, pumping the dildo in and out of Mahiru with a rapid, yet gentle tempo, a middle ground enough to drive Mahiru wild, yet desperate for more. "...You're imagining it, aren't you? You'll never be able to look at Hajime again without wondering how that _fat cock_ of his feels inside of her. You fucking slut." Finishing her insulting fantasies with a twisted giggle, Hiyoko quickly reeled back and planted a genuinely harsh smack across Mahiru's ass, making her yelp and mewl in a high pitch. Then, Hiyoko stopped. She then pushed the toy as deep in as she could and leaned in to whisper in Mahiru's ear.

"Luckily for you, you don't have to imagine anything."

Without warning, she suddenly pulled the whole length completely out of her pussy. It was dripping even moreso than before, her fluids leaking down her quivering thighs and making the bed yet more dirty. Mahiru, once again exhausted, could only hear a light click, her head racing too fast to even begin wondering what that could've been. She then felt both of the dancer's hands on her hips, roughly pulling them towards her. Then she felt the cock again, barely pressing past her lower lips. Her head finally cleared up enough for it to dawn on her. Hiyoko had a strap-on on. And before the photographer could say anything, Hiyoko squished her ass and plunged herself right back inside. Mahiru's eyes went wide, as she felt herself getting stretched out. And Hiyoko wasn't being gentle anymore. She was rough. Her strokes were wide and crude. Her nails dug into the flesh of her lover's buttcheeks, almost drawing blood as she fucked her pet into the pillow as hard as she could.

And Mahiru fucking loved it.

Any resemblence of restraint had been obliterated. Mahiru was now as loud as she could be, panting and moaning so loudly that she was certain her neighbors would have heard her if they were home. The most depraved part of her kind of wished they were. For the fourth time that night, Mahiru could feel her climax building up to its peak. Bouncing her hips backwards to hit Hiyoko on the middle, she almost screamed when pleasure finally overtook her, her supporting arms shaking violently, before going completely limp and letting her drop all semblance of posture. Hiyoko was satisfied. She really manged to break her this time. Still holstered inside of her, she leaned down onto Mahiru's back and kissed her neck.

"Good bitch, you did so well."

Mahiru, of course, could only respond with a whimpering exhale. Hiyoko briefly considered if she should just keep laying here on top of her downed prey of a fiancé and fall asleep, still inside her. But she was getting pretty thirsty after all that hard work, and Mahiru looked pretty drained. So naturally, she reached down to her strap-on belt she had been wearing the whole time she had been messing with her tonight and simply unclapsed it, stepping out of it whilst keeping the fake dick inside Mahiru. She then tip-toed over to her and kissed her again, this time on the forehead.

"I'll be right back with some water, Mari. I love you!" She said with her usual, cheery smile. Mahiru grunted affirmatively, she had never been more thirsty than tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
